


Three in the Morning

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rodney is really doing is trying to get a good nights sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December Kink Bingo Challenge; Prompt: Tentacles  
> Content Notes: None.

It was three o'clock in the morning and Rodney McKay was wide awake. This wasn't at all abnormal for him, most mornings he was awake at three and trying to save them from catastrophe or finish an experiment or having lost track of time so that he didn't even know it was three o'clock until he caught a glimpse of the clock on accident. But, being wide awake in the lab at three was completely different than being wide awake in his room and in bed at three. He had tried letting his mind wander, counting sheep in a fibonacci sequence, and thinking about the equations he and Zelenka had been working on for the recharging the ZedPM project; which he was absolutely certain that Zelenka was wrong, and he may be heading in the wrong direction himself though that wasn't his fault. The Ancients, in their potentially infinite wisdom, left an astonishing lack of schematics, instructions, and other generally helpful pieces of information behind.

But, on the other hand, they left some pretty cool things behind for them as well, with Atlantis at the top of the list and those stupid shields-of-death somewhere around the bottom. Thinking about the Ancients sparked a thought in his mind, and once he had an idea, it was generally pretty hard to dissuade him. After brief consideration he tossed aside his blankets and put his feet on the floor. He didn't bother getting dressed; people were used to seeing him wandering around Atlantis in the middle of the night in his pj bottoms and a t-shirt, but he did put on shoes. The floors of Atlantis were heated, just a little bit, in the living quarters, but the general hallways were freezing on bare feet.

Rodney grabbed his radio that he'd left charging only about an hour ago, and a life signs detector that had wound up in his room that he hadn't ever bothered to return, and headed out. He knew the way by memory, despite having only been down to the room twice before and it wasn't located on any of the maps of Atlantis they'd made. In fact, he'd made certain to go through all the maps and label the room 'bio-hazard' and 'off-limits' as well as using his gene to lock the room as thoroughly as possible. Someone with the natural gene would probably be able to unlock it, but Rodney couldn't really imagine why they would.

Shivering, a little in anticipation and a little from the cold, Rodney hurried through Atlantis and used the transporter to take him down into the lower sections. The first time he'd gone into this area he had been alone, something he'd never been more grateful for. The city exploration teams had been put on indefinite hold for the most part, now that they'd made sure that there was nothing dangerous lurking in the city, but Rodney knew that there was still so much to find. He would occasionally bring out small teams of engineers to see what they could come up with, and when everyone else was busy but there was no immediately looming threat, Rodney would go back alone and try to figure out some of the technology. He was sure that somewhere there was a way to recharge ZedPMs or a way to keep the Wraith away for good. He just had to find it.

But this room had nothing to do with ZedPMs or Wraith, and the second time he went back had been in part to make sure he hadn't just been imagining the whole thing. Because, it could have easily been an insomnia induced hallucination, although he wouldn't have guessed that he was quite that imaginative. Or, it could have been some kind of machine that went through his mind and pulled out things from the deepest part of his subconscious. He kept expecting to find one of those but so far, no dice. When he'd gone back the second time, that time removing his own clothing so the, tentacles he supposed were the best words for them, didn't have to and get them all messy. And sure enough, as soon as he had walked inside the little room and the doors were shut, they'd started slithering out of the walls and surrounding him.

He still couldn't exactly figure out why the Ancients had built a room full of slithering, self-lubricating tentacles, and searching the Ancient database for 'self-lubricating tentacles' along with any other term he could come up with had been less than helpful. Eventually he'd just figured that an Ancient had decided that they needed a private place for some stress relief; either that or the system was experiencing a serious malfunction. But he supposed it didn't really matter, the tentacles were gentle enough and when he used his gene with enough force he could get them to let him go.

Rodney reached the doorway and pressed his hand against the control panel, thinking open as hard as he could. The doors slid open and Rodney stepped inside, and repeated the process, but thinking 'lock' instead of 'open'. When he was certain that the doors were locked, Rodney kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. The tentacles hadn't made their appearance yet, and in a brief moment of absurdity Rodney wondered if they were sleeping. He rolled his eyes and took of his pj bottoms and tucked all of his clothes, the radio, and the life signs detector into one of the cubbies that he'd found the time before. It was a fairly descent solution to not having them splattered with whatever the tentacles oozed.

Stepping out into the center of the small room, it was no larger than a walk in closet, Rodney waited for a moment before mentally calling to the tentacles, wondering if this is what John felt like all the time when he reached out to Atlantis, if this was what the control chair felt like to him.

A barely audible clicking sound announced the presence of the tentacles and Rodney closed his eyes, remembering his panic the first time that they'd surrounded him. He'd been fumbling about in the dim room, pressing his hands against the panels on the wall and trying to figure out what the room did while holding a flashlight in his mouth. He'd just been in the process of trying to use a flathead screwdriver to pry the panel open when he felt something small and wet pressing against his arm. He'd batted it away without thinking, but stopped and aimed his flashlight there when it pressed against him again, dropping the flashlight in shock almost immediately. Another tentacle had wrapped around his other arm and Rodney had been trying not to hyperventilate when a tentacle popped out of the panel that he'd been examining with an aggrieved look that Rodney wasn't entirely sure he'd imagined.

Even now, as the tentacles that were slinking down from the ceiling were slowly sliding down his back, Rodney was convinced that there was a certain amount of sentience to them. The first time they'd moved slowly, making soothing motions and waiting until Rodney had relaxed before they'd done anything more than hold him still and caress him. The second time, when Rodney had been more curious than terrified, the tentacles had seemed to sense that as well and had obligingly showed off for him; doing all sorts of things they hadn't done the time before. He was rather interested in getting some kind of energy scanner in here, or something so that he could see exactly how these things worked, but usually by about, oh here, he lost any interest but in what the tentacles were doing.

The tentacles, with their rather slick ends had circled around his legs and were gently moving his ankles further apart. Rodney helped them along, knowing that the tentacles wrapped around his waist and wrists would help support his weight and keep his balance. He felt the cool dampness moving up between his thighs and start to stroke him with sleepy enthusiasm, a second one uncoiling from the ceiling to drop down and wrap around his cock. Rodney closed his eyes and just gave into the full sensation of being surrounded and supported by the tentacles, only giving a small involuntary jerk when he felt them lift him off the floor. This was new, but kind of nice; almost like laying in his bed but somehow more comfortable. The tentacles knew all the right places to support him so that his back wasn't aching.

Rodney breathed out as the tentacles slipped all over him, wrapping around his chest and his waist. They pulled his arms and legs out until he was stretched as far as he could go. When they started slithering around his neck and up towards his mouth, Rodney shook his head and shoulders until the slid back down again. "Don't even think about it, who knows what all this fluid is made from," he said firmly as he cracked open one of his eyes to make sure they'd retreated from his face.

One of the tentacles in front of him gave a sad little wave before winding down out of sight. Rodney sighed and let himself go into the sensations again, deciding that if he was anthropomorphizing tentacles he definitely needed more time off and more sleep. The tentacles seemed to agree because they were gently massaging his back, the fluid that they seeped making it easy for them to rub against him. He groaned as they worked his muscles and only then noticed that two had returned to his cock, winding around it and moving in a way that Rodney couldn't even begin to describe.

He arched his back slightly, not fighting against the tentacles but moving with them as they manipulated his muscles; playing him as well as a skilled musician would play a finely tuned instrument. With one last push, Rodney found himself shuddering over the edge of an orgasm that caught him completely by surprise; he hadn't even realized how close he'd been. The tentacles soothed him through it before returning him to the floor, setting him down on his hands and knees before retreating back into the walls and the ceiling. Rodney knelt for a moment, trying to convince himself that he'd be much happier going back to his own bed to sleep rather than just laying down here on the floor.

Eventually he succeeded in getting up and managed to get dressed, ignoring where his clothes caught on the residue from the tentacles. It would dry and harmlessly flake off if he didn't bother to shower, and right now he just wanted to sleep more than anything. He shoved his feet into his shoes and started walking back to his room, starting to wonder if he could have his quarters moved so that he was closer to this section of the city. Or, at least closer to a transporter. The tentacles seemed to know exactly what he had needed when he went inside that room, and Rodney was starting to feel that going there on a more regular basis could't possibly be a bad idea. But, first, he just wanted to get some sleep.

Back in his room, Rodney kicked off his shoes and dropped down on the bed, the dampness that was sticking him to his clothes not even bothering him as he almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
